


Traditional Terran Pi Day Rituals

by ulrikavolf16



Category: Spones - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pi Day, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet Spock observes Pi Day religiously." -startrekslash, Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Terran Pi Day Rituals

"Spock… Why are there numerous pies in our quarters?"  
"It is Pi Day, Leonard. It is a common Terran custom to consume pie annually on March 14th since the date can be written as 3.14, the first three digits of the number pi. Pie is the confection of choice since it and the number both share the same name though different spellings."  
"… … … …"  
"There is peach pie on the desk."  
"Oh! Good. Thanks darlin'"


End file.
